poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Hallow Bastion/Friends are my Power
This is how our Heroes arrived in Hollow Bastion and how Friends are my power in Ryan's Quest. They arrived in Hollow Bastion Crash: Hey, look at that! Ryan: I know this place... They walk closer and gaze up at Hollow Bastion, a ruined castle, twisted by the darkness inhabiting the world for so long Sunset: Hmm, that’s strange. Ryan: I wonder why... I feel this warmth inside, right here. He places his hand on his chest Tino: Aw, you’re just hungry. Ryan: Hey, I’m serious! And they heard noise Ryan: Let’s go Cody is Talking to Jay from Ninjago Cody: No Vessel, No help from the Heartless, so tell me, how did you get here? Jay: I believed. Some thing you would understand. When Ninjago fell into darkness, Nya was taken from me. I vowed that I will find her again no matter the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will HAVE HER BACK!!!! Cody: Take her if you can! Jay use his Spinjitzu and then he has been defeated by Cody Ryan: Brother, stop! Cody: So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been brothers, haven't we? You've always push me as I've always push you. Ryan: Cody.... Cody: But in the end, there can't be four Keyblade masters. Ryan: What do you mean? Cody: Let the Keyblade chooses... it's true master! Then Tino's, Sunset's and Ryan's Keyblades are began to react they hold it and it Disappeared All: What!? And then Ryan's Keyblade appeared in Cody's Hand Cody: Kaos is right. You three don't got what it takes to save Meg. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the final door and change the world. Tino: How did we let this happen? Sunset: Oh, Cody. How could you!? Ryan: Yeah, we have fought our way with the Keyblade! Cody: You are just delivery kids. Sorry, your parts are over now. Here, you two. Go play hero with these. He give Tino and Ryan a Toy Sword and they look down Sci-Ryan: Guys, let's go. We have to remember our mission. Evil Anna: Optimus did say to follow the key, but.... They have no choice, but to follow Cody now Crash: Ryan.. Tino. Sunset Shimmer. Sorry. See you when you get your Keyblades back. They all left him and his friends, and then they saw Jay walking in Injured Tino: Hey, you can't move. Ryan: Yeah. You're still hurt. Jay: Why do you come here? I came to fight for Nya. Even now, I'm alone, I will fight. I will not leave without her. That is why I am here. They know what he means, so they cannot give up, Tino and Ryan pick up their toy sword and go with Jay Tino: You know what? We came here to find someone important as well. Sunset: Me too. Ryan: So am I. We can't give up now, we came here to find someone very important to me. Meanwhile Kaos is at the Great Hall Kaos: O Purest of Heart, revealed to me the Keyhole! Then all the Seven Princesses of Heart went to the Heartless Symbol Back to our Heroes Jay: Be careful. Their close and I can't sense it, are you ready for them? Then he heard something Jay: Nya?! He saw her, but it was just a Heartland disguise as her, Jay look so angry, so rush to the door and then it's close Cody: You don't know how to quit? Ryan: No! Not without Meg! Cody: The Darkness will destroy you. Tino: You're wrong, Cody. The Darkness may destroy our body, but it can't never touch our hearts. Ryan: Our Hearts will stay with our friends, it will never die! Cody: Really? Well, let's just see about that! He blast it to Ryan and then Crash, Matau, Bertram, Evil Ryan and Evil Anna save him Crash: Ryan, won't go anyway! Cody: You betrayed your friend? Matau: Not on your life! Bertram: But we won't betrayed Ryan and his friends either, because he was great guy after all we been through together. Crash: Goodbye, Sci-Ryan, Adagio, Sonata, Aria! Can you tell Optimus were really sorry? Sci-Ryan: No, you're not! We'll tell him together! They went to them Sci-Ryan: We'll, you know... We are still friends no matter what. Matau: Looks like you're stuck with us, kids. Ryan: Thanks a lot, guys. Cody: How can you fight without a weapon? Ryan: We know now, we don't need the Keyblade we got a Better Weapons, our hearts. Cody: Your hearts? How can a weak little thing do to you? Ryan: Although, our hearts maybe weak, but it's not alone, it's grown to each and new experience, and it's found all the home for all the friends I made, I become part of their heart just as they become of mine, and if they think of me now and then, if they won't forget me. Then our hearts we'll be one. We don't need a Weapon, My friends are my power! Then the Keyblade has vanished from Cody's Hand and it appeared in Tino, Sunset and Ryan's Hands and they are fighting Cody and they defeated him, and he ran away and Jay saw the Fight Jay: Looks like your hearts won that battle. Ryan: Yeah. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transformersprimfan